starwarsrepublicclonetroopersfandomcom-20200214-history
Commander Faie
Bio/History CC-4872 nicknamed Commander Faie was an Elite Clone Officer under the rank of Commander who was under the command of Jedi General Quinlan Vos. They lead the 7th Battalion (or 7th Corps.) towards the end of the Clone Wars. Faie was one of the many Marshal Clone Officers trained under ARC Trooper Alpha (Alpha 17's) training program, to whom he was trained to become a specialized Clone Officer like with Rex, Cody, and the majority of other Clone Officers trained under the program. He was known to be good friends with Commanders Bacara, Bly, Deviss and Neyo; all which were part of the same brigade during the end of the Clone Wars. Fate Faie was killed by his own Jedi General (Quinlan Vos) after he attempted to execute him during Order 66 while on Kashyyyk. Appearance His actual Phase 2 armor is actually Experimental Phase 3 armor with an added hooded poncho. Faie has only been seen wearing Forest or Jungle camoflauged Phase 2 ARF Scout armor while on Kashyyyk during a Star Wars Republic graphic novel story arc. His facial appearance consists of having stubbles and a much taller "high-fade" haircut as opposed to what the standard haircut is for the majority of other Clone Troopers. He eventually received two large noticable scars after having his helmet knocked directly off of him during a skirmish on Kashyyyk. Personality Commander Faie was an ideal clone that was envisioned by the cloners on Kamino and embodied by the vast majority of the Clone Army. Unlike some of his brethren, he showed little interest in developing himself as an individual and strictly maintained himself as - what all clones were created to be - a soldier bred to fight and die for the Republic (as opposed to sensitive, yet loyal soldiers like Rex). He was however not always like this, but due to his involvements in many battles, and losing many clone brethren, he learned to focus on the task at hand and do his duty. He followed orders without question, regardless of what they were. Faie's obedience was so extreme to the point where that held little to regard for his life or that of others. For instance, he was perfectly willing to kill himself and an entire Wookiee village via orbital bombardment just to fulfill Order 66 in eliminating his former superior officer, General Vos. Trivia/Facts There is little known information about Faie, nor has he appeared on-screen. Faie was originally after Art Department Supervisor Fay David; an art director from Lucasfilm during the production of Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith, which was originally meant to be Faie's debut appearance. Though, Commander Neyo replaced Faie's role. Ironically, Faie was supposedly part of the same team of cadets as Bacara and Neyo during training on Kamino. His original concept art inspired the designs for the Phase 2 Airborne Troopers (including Commander Keller; an officer donning a hooded poncho similar to Faie's who also is depicted wearing Airborne Trooper armor) as well as the "Clone Engineer" class of soldier from the Star Wars Battlefront II video game. Appearances Faie has only appeared in the Dark Horse Comics series, Star Wars: Republic as well as with Hasbro action figures. Category:Clone Trooper Category:Clone Officers Category:Clone Commander